FAKE RELATIONSHIP!
by LND ZO07
Summary: Kepindahan Luhan ke Korea adalah hal yang paling disesalkannya! karena Suatu kejadian membuat seorang Park Luhan harus berpura-pura menjadi pacar Oh Sehun sang pemilik kampus! Siapa sangka Oh Sehun yang terkenal berwajah datar dan dingin sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang errr-mesum! Luhan/Sehun/HUNHAN/KRISHAN/CHANBAEK/GS for Uke/M/
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LUHAN DAN SEHUN HANYA PUNYA SM DAN ORANGTUANYA TAPI CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA PUNYA AUTHOR JADI KALO ADA KESAMAAN APAPUN DENGAN CERITA LAIN ITU KARENA KETIDAKSENGAJAAN! AND DON'T BE SILENT READER! SELAMAT MEMBACA ^_^**

 **WARNING : GS/TYPO/NC SEDIKIT/**

Seoul, Januari 2017

Kota Seoul masih diselimuti salju, meskipun tidak terlalu lebat tapi itu cukup membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk bergelung di kasur seperti seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

Gadis itu enggan beranjak dari kasurnya, meskipun gadis itu sudah terlambat untuk kuliahnya.

"Lulu! Cepat bangun, kau memintaku membangunkanmu jam 7 dan sekarang sampai jam 9 kau belum bangun juga! Kau sudah sangat terlambat, _Honey_ " Gadis yang bernama Luhan itu menyembunyikan kepala dibawah bantalnya agar suara bising Ibunya tidak merusak pendengarannya, Ibunya benar-benar orang yang cerewet, pikirnya.

"Oh Mom! Jika kau sudah tahu aku terlambat mengapa kau masih membangunkanku?" dengan kesal Luhan mendudukan dirinya di kasur masih dengan mata setengah tertutup.

" _Come On Honey_ , Ini bukan Australia Ok! Orang-orang disini sangat menghargai waktu, kau tau itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku Lulu, Mom! Ini bukan Australia, Ok!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat ibunya mencubit bibirnya gemas.

" _I got it_! Kalu begitu bisa kau mandi sekarang Park Luhan-ssi?" Setelah mengatakan itu Nyonya Park langsung pergi kebawah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan betah disini!" rutuknya.

Tangannya menggapai _Smartphone_ yang ada di pinggir ranjangnya untuk melihat apa ada Notifikasi yang muncul ketika dia tertidur tadi. Setelah melihat notifikasi yang ada di _Smartphone_ nya Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya Tidak Percaya, bagaimana tidak? Ada 20 lebih notifikasi dari temannya yang bernama Baekhyun.

" Woahh~ Baekhyun memang benar-benar gadis yang cerewet! Ckckck" Dia langsung membalas pesan dari Baekhyun setelah itu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi agar Ibunya tidak datang kembali kekamarnya untuk membuat telinganya sakit lagi.

" Pagi Eomma! _Where is Daddy_?" Luhan mencium pipi Ibunya setelah dia berpakaian rapi untuk menghadiri jadwal kuliahnya.

" Pagi juga _Honey_! Apa pekerjaan ayahmu memungkinkan dia masih disini pada jam sekarang?" mendengar jawaban dari Ibunya Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan langsung mengambil _Sandwich_ yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Ibunya .

" Apa kau masih ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Ibunya dan kini mereka saling duduk berhadapan, Luhan yang memakan _Sandwich_ nya dan Nyonya Park yang melihat putri kesayangannya.

" Sayangnya iya, Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku tetapi si cerewet Baekhyun terus mengirimiku pesan agar datang ke kampus secepatnya"

"Hahaha aku harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, kapan-kapan ajak dia kesini." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya setelah dia menghabiskan sarapannya

"Mom? Ani! Eomma aku harus pergi sekarang, _bye_ Eomma" setelah memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi Ibunya dia langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah, dan nyonya Park hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sangat manja dan menggemaskan itu.

Seperti di Australia dia selalu menggunakan kendaraan umum begitupun sekarang, Luhan menggunakan bus alasannya _simple,_ karena dia tidak ingin menimbulkan kemacetan! mengapa harus repot-repot membawa kendaraan pribadi jika hanya untuk dia seorang, pikirnya

Diperjalanan Luhan hanya ditemani oleh musik yang dia dengarkan melalui _earphone_ nya, sesekali dia bersenandung karena didalam bus ini hanya ada beberapa penumpang, semua orang pasti sudah memulai aktifitasnya dari pagi hari tadi mungkin hanya dia saja yang memulai aktifitasnya sesiang ini.

Setelah sampai di Halte dekat kampusnya Luhan segera turun dari bus, tidak lupa dia tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk sekilas kepada supir bus.

Luhan berjalan memasuki gerbang kampusnya, kampusnya yang sekarang sama luasnya dengan kampusnya dulu di _Melbourne_.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika dia melihat teman barunya yang baru 2 bulan dikenalnya tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa bahwa dia dan Baekhyun sudah seperti sahabat lama.

"Hai! Kupikir kau tidak akan kesini!" Cibir Baekhyun

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang sementara ada seorang wanita pirang terus saja menggangguku dengan panggilan telepon sampai 25 kali!" Luhan merangkul Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke Kantin sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Kantin

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk di bangku Kantin

" _Orange Juice_ saja, aku sudah sarapan di rumah?" Jawabnya malas, Baekhyun pun beranjak memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, Luhan mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ nya , membuka _social media_ nya dan kemudian berdecak sebal, sampai berulang-ulang.

" _Why_? _What's Wrong_? Apa Fans mu berulah lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah kembali dengan membawa minuman dan makanan yang dipesannya tadi.

" _Yes_ ,dan ini benar-benar menggangguku aissh!" Luhan menyimpan _Smartphone_ nya kembali kedalam tas dan kemudian meminum _orang juice_ nya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Luhan! Kau baru dua bulan disini dan kau sudah mempunyai banyak fans" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ambil mereka semua! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para lelaki disini begitu mudahnya menyatakan cinta padaku? Padahal kenalpun tidak!" Luhan kembali meminum _Juice_ nya.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Mungkin saja mereka jatuh cinta padamu mmm…tanpa alasan?!" Baekhyun selesai dengan makanannya dan kemudian meminum _Strawberry Juice_ nya.

"Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu Baekhyun! Semua yang jatuh cinta selalu dengan alasan!" ujar Luhan tak mau kalah

"Seperti?" Baekhyun meminum juice nya kembali dan menunggu jawaban dari Luhan

"Seperti mereka! Para lelaki yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku!"

"Mengapa mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun tidaak mengerti

"Karena mereka menyukaiku dengan alasan! Kupikir karena aku errrr-cantik?" Mendengar jawaban Luhan membuat tawa Baekhyun meledak sampai para pengunjung kantin langsung melihat kearah mereka berdua karena mungkin merasa terganggu, tapi Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Hahahahaha _Sorry Sorry_!" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Why? Apa aku salah?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bisa tertawa seperti itu

"Tidak tidak! Kau hanya sedikit lucu saat mengatakan kau cantik! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang begitu percaya diri!" Mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan gadis yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Mmm _.. I mean_ … jika seseorang diposisimu sekarang mungkin mereka akan mengatakan 'mengapa mereka menyukaiku? Padahal aku kurang cantik kurang _Sexy_ and blablabla! _You know_ mereka selalu merendahkan diri mereka, tapi kau? Kau justru kebalikannya dan itu lucu menurutku!" Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya dan meminum _juice_ yang hanya sedikit lagi

"Aku bukan terlalu percaya diri, Baekhyun! Tapi mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika aku bertanya alasan mengapa mereka menyukaiku, dan setelah aku bercermin yahh… aku pikir mereka benar" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"Oke itu masuk akal! tapi bagaimana dengan _Love at First Sight_? Apa ada alasan lagi dibalik itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak lupa dengan senyumnya

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mmm tentu saja ada! Tapi itu bukan karena perasaanmu sesungguhnya! Jawab Luhan acuh

" _What do you mean,_ Luhan?" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan dia tampak tertarik dengan topic pembahasan mereka yang sekarang

"Memang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada! Tapi itu bukan cinta, Baekhyun! Itu hanya perasaan kagummu pada seseorang tersebut! bisa jadi karena orang itu tampan, Orang itu adalah typemu, and blablabla" Luhan memang orang yang tidak percaya jika cinta melibatkan perasaan dia pikir cinta hanya sebuah kata yang diperoleh dari sugesti seseorang yang salah menafsirkan arti kata cinta tersebut.

"Tapi Luhan saat aku melihat seseorang itu aku merasa seperti ada yang lain disini, di hatiku, rasanya sangat sesak sekali tapi sekaligus menyenangkan" Baekhyun memegang dadanya dan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisa jadi kau melihat orang itu karena dia mirip seseorang yang sangat kau rindukan atau seseorang yang telah membuat mu patah hati. Mungkin tanpa sadar kau membayangkan orang tersebut dan merefleksikannya kedalam diri seseorang yang kau sebut tadi"

"Oke kau sudah cukup membuktikan dirimu sebagai Mahasiswi Psikologi, tapi bagiku cinta adalah sebuah perasaan oke?!" Baekhyun berusaha menyudahi perdebatan yang tampaknya tidak akan berujung ini.

"HEY! Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu merasakan Love at First Sight? Katakan siapa itu? Apa dia mahasiswa atau dosen muda?" Luhan menyeringai, dia sangat suka menggoda Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini

"Oh _Shut up_ Luhan! Aku hanya pernah mengalaminya _okey!_ " Bantah Baekhyun dan Luhan memicingkan matanya masih tidak percaya

"Oke Nona Cantik bisakah kau melihat kebelakang? Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah belakang Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang Nampak acuh

"Karena sepertinya kali ini dia tampak pemalu" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya menahan tawa.

Luhan berbalik ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun Luhan kembali menghadap Baekhyun kemudian dia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas 'apa lagi sekarang?' pikirnya

"Apa kau ada urusan denganku atau dengan sahabatku?" Tanya Luhan kepada Lelaki yang dilihatnya tadi

"A..a..Ak..Aku i..ng..in..bi…cara..de…ng..anmu" Jawab lelaki itu terbata sambil mengangkat kepalanya

" _Sorry I Can't hear Your Voice_! Bisakah kau bicara lebih kencang?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya mencoba kembali mendengarkan maksud dan tujuan lelaki itu.

"AKU INGIN BICARA DENGANMU _LUHAN-CHAN_!"

 _UPS_

Lelaki itu berteriak dan membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin menatap kearah meja Luhan dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar Lelaki itu bereteriak langsung membulatkan matanya sama seperti Luhan Tapi bedanya Baekhyun langsung Tertawa terbahak setelahnya dan Luhan langsung mendelik kesal kepada Baekhyun

" _Ups Sorry_! Silahkan lanjutkan!" Baekhyun memasang senyum aneh dan Luhan kembali memberikan perhatian kepada lelaki berkaca mata bulat yang cukup membuat dia keget dengan teriakannya

"A..A..ku..I..ngin…Bi..cara…di ..temp..at lain" Ujar lelaki itu dan menundukan kepalanya kembali, Luhan mencoba mencerna apa yang lelaki itu katakana tapi dia tidak berani bertanya karena dia tidak ingin lelaki itu kembali lepas kontro, cukup 2 kali mejanya menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung kantin , yang pertama berkat Baekhyun dan kedua oleh lelaki berkaca mata ini,

"Mmmm _okay_! Bagaimana kalau di Taman Fakultas Kesehatan dan Kedokteran?" Tanya Luhan memastikan dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau mau ikut apa tetap disini?" Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja!" Jawab Baekhyun kemudian berdiri mengambil tasnya

" _Okay_ , nanti aku telpon jika urusanku sudah beres!" Luhan pun mengambil tasnya dan siap-siap untuk pergi

" _Calm Down Princess_ jangan terburu-buru pikirkan baik-baik yah nanti jawabanmu untuknya!" Baekhyun Mengedipkan matanya dan melirik sekilas kearah cowok berkaca mata yang masih menunduk

"Kau ingin Ku pukul?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dan Baekhyun pun langsung kabur dibuatnya.

" _Follow me_!" Luhan jalan terlebih dahulu dan lelaki itu mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di taman Luhan memilih mendudukan dirinya di bangku, dan menyilangkan kakinya

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya Luhan _To the Point_ pada lelaki itu

"Luhan-..chan .. A..ku..su…ka …pada…mu!" mendengar jawaban dari lelaki itu Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, dia sudah tahu bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini, dan ini bukan pertama kali untuknya

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kau Suka padaku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

"Eh? A..Apa..mak..sud…mu…Luhan-…chan?" Tanya lelaki yang masih berdiri dihadapan Luhan

" _I mean_.. kau pasti punya alasan kan? Mengapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Luhan dia benar-benar ingin ini semua cepat berakhir

"Ya…kar..na ..a..ku…pi..kir..Luhan-..chan..sangat can…tik …seper..ti..karak…ter..Ma.…nga" Dan tentu saja Luhan sudah tahu alasan yang diberikan oleh Lelaki berkaca mata ini. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki ini punya _Style_ seperti _otaku_ atau penggemar _Manga_ dan Anime akut! Teman satu kelas nya dulu di _Melbourne_ ada yang seperti lelaki yang ada didepannya dan selalu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Chan juga yang memang panggilan khas dari Jepang.

"Lantas kalau kau menyukaiku aku harus bagaimana?" Lelaki itu hanya bingung dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Jangan ragu-ragu katakan saja apa maumu!" Luhan berucap datar , bukannya sombong atau apapun dia hanya merasa jengah dengan para lelaki yang selalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang ini.

"Aa..aku..i..ngin..kau…men..ja..di..pac…ar..ku" Ucap lelaki itu akhirnya

"Okayy, aku sadah tahu itu dari awal, kau tahu kan? Mmm siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan suara dan wajah yang datar

"Ji..jimin.." Jawab laki-laki itu hamper tak terdengar. Beruntunglah Luhan punya pendengaran yang bagus

"Oh kau tahu kan Jimin? Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apapun itu! Aku sudah menerima pernyataan cinta 20 kali dalam dua bulan ini! Dan kau tahu? Semua alasan mereka menyukaiku sama sepertimu, mereka bilang aku cantik! So.. aku tidak tertarik dengan para pria yang hanya menilai wajahku saja ok? _You Got it_?" Tanya Luhan dan lelaki yang bernama Jimin itu pun langsung pergi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Luhan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya

"Ckckck Yakk! Setidaknya Balas dulu perkataanku Jimin! Aishh Jjinjja Pabo!" Luhan manatap kepergian Jimin dengan Jengkel

Setelah itu Luhan mengeluarkan Smartphone nya dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun , dan tak lama Baekhyun membalas pesannya Kemudian saat hendak pergi dari Taman Luhan merasa ada yang menahan tangannya dan ketika dia menoleh itu adalah Kris!

Kris adalah Mahasiswa Teknik yang terkenal brandal dan masuk daftar hitam setiap dosen di _JS Unniversity_. Hal itu disebabkan karena dia selalu bolos dan menimbulkan kekacauan di setiap mata kuliah yang diambilnya.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkaraman tangan Kris

" Kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Kris dengan seringaiannya. Bohong kalau Luhan tidak tahu lelaki ini karena dia sering melihat laki-laki ini berada di ruang Fakultas Teknik yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan ruang Fakultas Luhan setelah menimbulkan kekacauan disana-sini.

"Waeyo?! Tanya Luhan Lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit jengkel karena lelaki itu tidak juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Yakk! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara yang lain selain Waeyo?!" Kris Membentak Luhan cukup keras sehingga mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca 'tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis disini!'

"Kris-ssi Tolong lepaskan tanganmu!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Kris tapi nihil! Kris lebih kuat darinya

Kris semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Luhan karena gadis itu semakin meronta tidak karuan. Kris yang kehilangan kesabarannya menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan mendekat kearahnya dan dia kangsung memenjarakan Luhan dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Lepaskan Aku Kris-ssi! _What are you doing Now_?" Luhan meronta memukul dada Kris yang tidak juga melepaskannya

"Aku tertarik padamu! Kudengar kau sudah menolak banyak pria di kampus ini? Apakah aku juga akan di tolak oleh mu, Luhan?" Tangis Luhan pecah , ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan dengan kasar seperti ini dia masih terus meronta memukul dada Kris yang merasa tidak bersalah sedikitpun

"Lepaskan Dia!" Suara datar namun terkesan dingin itu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sehingga dia menghentikan aksinya memukuli Kris

"CK! Ini bukan urusanmu brengsek!" Kris melepaskan Luhan dan menghadap kelelaki itu dengan tatapan menantang

"Apa sekarang kau sudah menjadi pengecut sehingga membuat seorang wanita menangis?!" Lelaki itu tersenyum meremehkan Kris dan Kris semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Memangnya apa hakmu melarangku? Ahh! Apakah karena kau pemilik Kampus ini sehingga kau bebas mengatur semua orang semaumu, Sehun?" Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sehun pun mendekati Luhan yang masih menunduk menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengatur semua orang dengan kekuasaanku atau tidak tapi yang pasti kau jangan mengganggu wanita ini!" Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan dan masih memasang wajah datarnya kearah Kris

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, Brengsek?!" Tanya Kris yang mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarah karena Sehun sudah mengganggu rencananya

"Karena dia…." Sehun melihat kearah Luhan merangkulkan tangannya kepundak Luhan dan kembali melihat Kris

"Wanitaku!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun kembali memasang senyum meremehkan lalu kemudian membawa Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Kris yang benar-benar marah sekarang.

~TBC~

Huaaaa maafkan jika jelek dan banyak Typo jujur author sempet gapede publish cerita begini tapi karena author ini sudah menguatkan tekad(?) dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic aba;-abal ini, mohon maaf sekali lagi jika banyak typo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback On**_

 _Seoul, Januari 2012_

" _Hey Kris! Park Jisoo! Tunggu aku!" Teriak seorang bocah laki-laki yang memakai seragam JS Junior High School_

' _Kau lambat sekali Sehun! Cepatlah sedikit!" Kris yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sehun terlihat kesal karena sahabatnya yang lambat itu._

" _Hey enak saja! Kau yang terlalu cepat! Lihatlah kaki panjangmu!"_

" _Alasan! Kau itu memang lambat Sehun!" Sela Jisoo satu-satunya gadis yang ada disitu_

" _Jisoo-ya Kau jangan begitu!jangan membela si kaki panjang itu!" Sehun cemberut karena Jisoo lebih membela Kris_

" _Kris benar! Dan kau lambat!" Jisoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun_

" _Yakk! Kau harus membelaku Jisoo-ya!" Sehun merengek kepada Jisoo tapi Jisoo tidak mendengarkannya_

 _Kris yang malas dengan perdebatan ini segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang_

" _Hey Kris kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan Kris menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan berbalik menghadap Sehun masih dengan muka yang kesal_

" _Sudah kubilang , aku mau pulang Sehun! Apa kau tidak punya telinga?" Tanya Kris_

" _Yakk! Aku juga tahu, tapi kenapa kau jalan kaki? Ayo naik mobil ku!" Sehun menarik lengan Kris dan Jisoo tapi Kris menghempaskannya_

" _Tidak perlu! Aku ingin mampir ke Perpustakaan dulu! Kau kan tidak suka perpustakaan!" Kris menjawab Sehun acuh_

" _Jjinjja?" Tanya Sehun memicingkan matanya tidak percaya_

" _Hmm" Jawab Kris singkat_

" _Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Tanya Jisoo yang langsung menggandeng lengan Kris_

" _Mwoya! Kau kan tidak suka perpustakaan Jisoo-ya!" Tanya Sehun curiga_

" _Ahhh itu….Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku! Yah meminjam buku!" Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal_

" _Geurae! Pergilah, Hati-hati ne!Jaga Jisoo baik-baik" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bokong Kris dan Kris langsung mendeath glare Sehun dan langsung berjalan jauh meninggalkan Sehun_

" _Jasik!" Gerutu Kris sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum aneh_

 _Setelah Kris dan Jisoo hilang dari pandangannya Sehun segera memasuki mobil dengan supir yang sudah menunggunya_

" _Ayo pak kita pulang!" Ucap Sehun setelah memasuki mobilnya_

" _Baik Tuan Muda" Supir itu mengangguk sopan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Sehun_

 _Sesampainya di rumah Sehun segera kekamarnya melemparkan tas nya asal, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kingsize_

" _Aku benar-benar kesepian" Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dan melupakan tentang rasa kesepiannya_

 _Sekolah_

" _Hey Kris! kau akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana?" Tanya Sehun antusias karena semua siswa sudah merencanakan kemana mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah_

" _Molla! Aku belum punya rencana!" Jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya_

" _Ah Mwoya! Palli Marhae!" Sehun menunjukkan Aegyo nya tapi Kris tidak menoleh sedikitpun_

" _Wae? Apa kau akan mengikutiku jika aku memberitahumu sekolah yang ku inginkan?" Tanya Kris_

" _Tentu saja! Kita kan teman!" Sehun mengangguk yakin._

" _Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku?" Tanya Kris yang kini sudah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan_

" _Tentu saja! Apa keinginanmu? Kau tau appa ku punya banyak koneksi! Aku akan memintanya melobi petinggi sekolah yang ingin kau masuki sehingga kau dan aku bisa masuk dengan mudah!" Sehun kembali menunjukan Smirk anehnya_

" _Ani! Aku hanya ingin Aku sendiri yang masuk ke sekolah itu!" Jawab Kris dengan wajah yang lebih serius_

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Sehun masih tersenyum sambil memandang Kris dengan wajah bingungnya_

" _Ya hanya Aku! tidak dengan mu! Aku ingin kau tidak mengikuti lagi!" Senyum yang terus Sehun tunjukkan tadi kini mulai hilang digantikkan dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras_

" _Jangan begitu! Kau kan temanku! Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut denganmu?!" Tanya Sehun yang mulai tersinggung dengan ucapan Kris_

" _Tapi kau menyukainya...Jisoo! dan dia akan ke Amerika! Dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya kesana!" Kris kembali membaca bukunya_

" _Mwo?! Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun membulatkan matanya bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu hal sepenting ini_

" _Dia memberitahuku kemarin! Di Perpustakaan!" Jawab Kris_

" _Apa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika bersama-sama?" Tanya Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya_

" _Kau tahu sendiri apa jawabanku Sehun!" Kris menutup bukunya dan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih menunduk. Kris menepuk bahu Sehun_

" _Hey Sehun!" Kris memanggil Sehunpelan sehingga Sehun mengangkat kepalanya melihat Kris_

" _Jika kau sangat menyukainya, Ikutlah dengannya! Aku bisa menunggumu disini!" Kris tersenyum member keyakinan kepada Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Chapter 2~

Seoul, Januari 2017

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berjalan dengan angkuhnya, wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin membuat tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menyapanya. Lelaki itu- Oh Sehun pemilik JS International Unniversity berjalan menuju sebuah taman untuk menyegarkan sedikit otaknya akibat Praktek yang baru saja dilakukannya.

" _Kau ingin berbicara apa?"_ Sehun menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang ia yakini berasal dari Taman

" _Luhan-..chan .. A..ku..su…ka …pada…mu!"_ rupanya ada dua orang piker Sehun

"Mwoya~ Apa ini pengakuan cinta?" Sehun mengerutkan Alisnya dan mengintip di sela dedaunan yang ada di Taman agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang pemilik suara

"Mwo? Agar tidak ketahuan? _I'm Stalker_?" Tunjuk Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri

" _Kenapa? Kenapa Kau Suka padaku?"_ Sehun melihat wajah sang pemilik suara yang terkesan angkuh itu dan hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu karena dia tidak ingin Ketahuan sedang mengintip orang yang sedang menyatakan cinta.

Tapi baru berjalan 5 langkah dari tempatnya tadi Sehun kembali berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu yang menggelitik di telinganya

"Mwo? Sudah mendapat pernyataan cinta 20 kali? Kau cantik?" Oh Sehun tersenyum mengejek bagaimana bisa ada wanita senarsis itu, pikirnya.

Sehun meneruskan langkahnya untuk pergi dari Taman, tapi dia melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya

"Kris" Gumamnya. Mata Sehun mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Kris pergi

"Mau apa dia dengan gadis itu…Mungkinkah?" Sehun Memperhatikan Kris yang terus melangkah mendekati Gadis yang Katanya Cantik itu

Kris memegang lengan gadis itu dan Gadis berambut Coklat dan bermata Rusa itu meringis pelan

" _Waeyo?" Tanya Gadis itu dingin_

" _Kau tahu siapa aku?"_ Kris bertanya dengan Smirk nya

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Gumam Sehun masih sambil menguping dibalik semak-semak

" _Waeyo?"Tanya Luhan lagi_

"Apa dia tidak bisa berbicara selain Waeyo?" Lirih Sehun

" _Yakk! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara yang lain selain Waeyo?!"Bentak Kris kepada Luhan_

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya

"Kris-ssi Tolong lepaskan tanganmu!" Sehun melihat Luhan meronta melepaskan tangannya tapi tidak berhasil

"Ck dasar! Percuma saja dia meronta!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Gadis itu terus meronta tetapi tidak berhasil juga

Sehun melihat Kris kehilangan kesabarannya, menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan mendekat kearahnya dan dia langsung memenjarakan Luhan dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Jasik! Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sehun melihat mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tega melihat mata yang sangat indah itu berair menyiratkan kesakitan

" _Lepaskan Aku Kris-ssi! What are you doing Now?" L_ uhan meronta memukul dada Kris yang tidak juga melepaskannya

" _Aku tertarik padamu! Kudengar kau sudah menolak banyak pria di kampus ini? Apakah aku juga akan di tolak oleh mu, Luhan?"_ Mendengar pengakuan Kris Sehun memasang senyum Evilnya

"Aku juga tertarik pada kalian!Sepertinya ini akan meyenangkan!" Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung menghampiri Kris dan gadis yang kini sudah menangis hebat.

Sehun Pov

"Lepaskan Dia!" Aku berteriak menginterupsi kegiatan Kris dengan gadis yang terus memukuli dada Kris dengan suaraku yang datar namun terkesan dingin, tapi menurut penggemarku itu malah terdengar errr-seksi?

"CK! Ini bukan urusanmu brengsek!" Kris menatapku dengan tatapan marah tapi juga mmm bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Sendu? Ah tidak mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja bagaimana mungkin dia menatapku dengan perasaan sendu? Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginku

"Apa sekarang kau sudah menjadi pengecut sehingga membuat seorang wanita menangis?!" Aku menatapnya remeh dan sepertinya dia semakin kesal kepadaku

"Memangnya apa hakmu melarangku? Ahh! Apakah karena kau pemilik Kampus ini sehingga kau bebas mengatur semua orang semaumu, Sehun?" Sekarang dia menatapku dengan mata yang menantang,

'Heol! Berani sekali dia!'

Aku melirik sekilas kepada gadis disebelahku yang masih tertunduk tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak menangis, ada rasa lega didalam dadaku melihat gadis itu sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengatur semua orang dengan kekuasaanku atau tidak tapi yang pasti kau jangan mengganggu wanita ini!"

Aku kembali memamerkan senyum mengejek ku pada Kris kulihat rahangnya tampak mengeras menahan amarah

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, Brengsek?!" Dia berteriak kepadaku dan entah dorongan darimana tanganku merangkul bahu gadis yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk disampingku

"Karena dia…."

Dan entah kenapa mulutku mengatakan sesuatu yang janggal menurutku

"Wanitaku!" Meskipun itu terdengar menjijikan, tapi aku tersenyum puas karena kini aku sukses membuat Kris sangat marah pada ku dan aku langsung membawa gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan amarahnya.

Sehun Pov End

=TBC=

 **Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau Review, Fav, dan Follow fanfic ini^_^ Mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo dll. Jadi gini kemaren aku baca di review ada yang nanya ini remake ya? dan yupss ini remake dari Fanfic yang aku posting di Wattpad karena disana aku buat versi Rose Blackpink dan Johnny Nct127. Pertamanya aku mau buat fanfic ini Cuma buat couple Hunhan tapi kata temen aku yang sesama Author banyak orang yang kurang nyaman sama ya You Know lah**

 **Jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo bertebaran atau bahasa yang kurang dimengerti ^-^ dan aku gaakan marah ko kalo kalian ngereview fanfic ini justru aku akan sangat berterimakasih karena Review kalian itu bisa jadi bahan pembelajaran buat aku dan bisa memotivasi aku buat terus lanjutin fanfic ini jadi Don't Be Silent Reader yah ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setelah membawa Luhan cukup jauh dari Kris, Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Luhan

Buaghhhh

Luhan langsung menonjok perut Sehun setelah Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya

"Yakkkkk! Apa kau hilang akal? mengapa kau memukulku?" Sehun memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tonjokkan Luhan

"Apa? Aku hilang akal? Bukankah kau yang hilang akal? Aku wanitamu? _Are you crazy_? Woahhh Jinjja!" Luhan memijit keningnya

"Hei Agassi! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku! Aku menyelamatkanmu dari Pria berandal itu!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kesal Gadis gila, pikirnya

"Apa aku pernah memintamu menolongku?" Luhan balik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sama menantangnya dengan Sehun

"Tchh! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menolong Rusa kurus yang sedang menangis karena kukungan sang Singa?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek kea rah Luhan

"Mwo? Rusa Kurus?! Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau tidak lebih baik dari Kris!" Luhan balik tersenyum mengejek kearah Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan tepat kearah matanya dan membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah

"M-mwo? _W-Who are You_?" Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya mengapa dia menjadi gagap seperti Park Jimin sekarang hanya karena Sehun menatapnya.

"Hmmmm…" Sehun memajukkan tubuhnya memojokkan Luhan ke dinding

"He-Hey A-apa Yang mau kau la-kukan?" punggung Luhan menabrak dinding dan Sehun sedikit membungkukan badannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan

"Haruskah Aku memberitahumu siapa aku?" Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menariknya sehingga Tubuh Luhan menabrak tubuhnya

" _W-What a-a-are you doing now_?!"Luhan mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh tapi Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel

"Wae? Bukankah aku sangat tampan? Jadi… mana mungkin pria tampan seperti ku tidak lebih baik dari Kris?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan lembut dan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya karena nyaman dengan belaian Sehun

Ctakkk

Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan memegang keningnya yang baru saja disentil cukup keras oleh Sehun

"Aww! YAKKKKKK! Appo!" Luhan melotot kearah Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan dan kembali menampilkan wajah datar nya

"Siapa suruh kau memejamkan matamu seperti orang yang membayangkan sesuatu!"

"Me-memangnya Aku membayangkan apa?" Luhan kembali menantang sehun dengan tatapannya

"Memangnya aku tahu~ " Sehun mengendikkan bahunya

"Makannya jangan asal bicara!" Luhan masih memandang sebal kepada Sehun

"Hmhhh~ Sudahlah aku harus pergi sekarang! Senang bermain denganmu!" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Apa sekarang aku yang gila?" Tanya Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi rambutnya yang baru saja diacak-acak oleh Sehun

 **….**

Perpustakaan

Seorang namja tampan berkaca mata sedang sibuk membaca bukunya , wajahnya sedikit diterpa oleh sinar matahari dan angin sejuk yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Woahhh Yeppo-dda"

"Dia seperti malaikat!"

"Dia benar-benar tampan"

Segerombolan mahasiswi yang berada di Perpustakaan memandangi namja tampan itu kagum. Mereka memang sengaja datang ke Perpustakaan hanya untuk melihat Namja tampan yang terkenal dengan julukan _"Library Prince_ " nya tak terkecuali Byun Baekhyun yang sengaja memilih bangku yang dekat dengan namja tampan itu.

"Park Chanyeol memang sangat tampan!" Bisiknya sambil tersenyum dan sesekali matanya mengintip lewat buku yang dibacanya atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura dibacanya.

"Kenapa dia berdiri? Apa dia akan pergi? Tidak seperti biasanya!" Baekhyun dan Mahasiswi lainnya cemas melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan sepertinya akan meninggalkan Perpustakaan mereka tidak rela jika acara 'menikmati pemandangan' mereka berakhir

"Apa yang sedang dibicarakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan penjaga Perpustakaan dan anehnya Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya dan Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya berpura-pura membaca buku. Chanyeol kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas kepada penjaga Perpustakaan

Baekhyun merasa ada yang berjalan kearah mejanya dan langkah kaki itu terasa semakin mendekat dan sepertinya pemilik langkah kaki itu berada di hadapannya sekarang

Tok Tok

"Mmm _Chogi-yo_!" Baekhyun mendengar suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya suara itu suara Park Chanyeol! Bagaiman mungkin Chanyeol menyapanya? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menepis khayalan-khayalan yang tidak mungkin

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan di meja Baekhyun terdengar lagi

" _Chogiyo_ " Dan suara _baritone_ pun terdengar juga

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat apakah pemilik suara itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya atau hanya khayalannya saja

Deg

Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Namja yang selama ini selalu di pujanya, Namja itu terlihat tenang berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang pipinya mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus

Mereka hanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, dua-duanya tidak mau memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka

" _W-Wae-Waeyo_?" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara walaupun suaranya sangat kecil tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh namja itu

"Apa kau Mahasiswi Fakultas Kedokteran?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan wajah tenangnya

" _Ne? A-Aniyo_!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya kecil

"Lantas kenapa kau membaca buku itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk buku yang di baca Baekhyun dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun

" _Ups_ kurasa aku salah mengambil buku" Gumam Baekhyun, dia merutuki kesalahnnya mengambil buku yang berjudul ' _Atlas Of Human Anatomy'_ dari namanya saja Baekhyun bisa menebak isi buku itu.

"Jika kau salah mengambil buku mengapa kau terus membacanya dari tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

"A…I-Itu… Ah! Aku hanya ingin menambah pengetahuan! Tapi mengapa kau tahu jika aku membaca buku ini dari tadi? A-Apa kau memperhatikanku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sambil tersenyum malu mukanya sudah memerah, Bagaimana mungkin dia berani mengatakan hal bodoh itu kepada Park Chanyeol

"Mmmm" Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya tapi langsung ia tutup dengan telapak tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan Fans Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan mereka langsung menjerit-jerit membuat Perpustakaan menjadi riuh dan ketika Chanyeol menengok Para Fans Chanyeol tersebut langsung diam ada yang pura-pura membaca buku , ada yang pura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya dan adapula yang pura-pura berdiskusi.

" _Waeyo_? Ke-kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" Kalau saja ini bukan Perpustakaan mungkin Baekhyun akan berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol barusan.

"Karena kau membaca buku yang ingin aku pinjam!" entah kenapa para fans Chanyeol mendesah lega mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa karena Chanyeol melihatnya hanya karena sebuah buku.

" _Chogiyo!_ " Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk dan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya

" _Ne_?"

"Bisakah aku meminjam buku itu? Buku itu penting bagiku" Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan membuat Baekhyun langsung memberikan buku itu dengan semangat tetapi sayang Baekhyun malah menusuk perut Chanyeol dengan buku itu

"Ah! _Eotokhe_? _Mianhe-yo_ " Baekhyun menggigit jari-jarinya melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit tersungkur ke belakang

" _It's Okay_ , Aku harus pergi sekarang" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman manisnya lagi dan segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan langsung mengambil tasnya kemudian Chanyeol menghampiri penjaga perpustakaan untuk melakukan administrasi peminjaman buku kemudian dia langsung pergi dari Perpustakaan tidak lupa Para Fans Chanyeol yang mengekorinya

Hening

Perpustakaan segera menjadi sepi kembali

"Ah dasar Bodoh Bodoh baekhyun Bodoh! _Oh My God_! Luhan, aku melupakannya!" Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari perpustakaan dan mencari Luhan

. . . .

Kris menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berada dikelasnya. Teman sekelas Sehun tampak heran mengapa Kris si Berandal itu ada di ruang kelas mereka padahal mereka tahu betul bahwa Kris adalah mahasiswa Teknik .

" _Ui Yaegihaja_ " Kris langsung berbicara kepada Sehun yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

" _Ttarawa_!" Kris berjalan keluar dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Teman-teman Sehun menjadi takut.

"Hahhh~" Sehun menutup bukunya dan berjalan mengikuti Kris

" _Wae_? _Museun il-iya_?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di Taman belakang

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?" Tanya Kris memandang Sehun tajam

" _Na_? _Na wae_?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat polos

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Oh Sehun!" Kris semakin mengeraskan rahangnya dan tangannya pun mengepal menahan amarah.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti Kris-ssi!" Sehun tersenyum mengejek kea rah Kris

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Wanitamu? Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Luhan!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil

' _Ah jadi namanya Luhan'_ batin Sehun

" _Mwo_? Ahaha jadi kau menemuiku sampai kekelas hanya karena masalah tadi? _Wae_? Apakah itu sangat menganggumu?" Sehun menatap Kris dengan wajah seriusnya.

" _Eo_! Itu sangat menggangguku!" Kris menjawabnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius dari Sehun dan mereka berdua bertatapan

"Hahaha aku pikir kau hanya bermain saja dengan Luhan!"Sehun tersenyum mengejek kembali.

"Ani! Akubenar-benar bersungguh-sungguh pada Luhan!" Sehun menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku….Tidak tahu" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah memikirkan pertanyaan Sehun

' _Apa aku mencintai Luhan?'_ Batin Kris

"Kau mencintainya!" Sehun memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Ya mungkin aku mencintainya!" Kris kembali memandang Sehun

"Tch rupanya sekarang kau tahu caranya mencintai seseorang!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah seperti yang Kris lakukan tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau aku mencintainya maka dari itu kau jangan mengganggunya lagi! Aku memperingatimu!" Kris meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya

Sehun mengangkat kepalnya untuk melihat Kris yang pergi menjauh dan kemudian Sehun tersenyum

" _Mianhe_ Kris Aku malah semakin ingin mengganggunya!" Sehun menggumam dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi kekelasnya kembali.

 **…..**

"Dimana Baekhyun? Katanya akan pergi ke Perpustakaan, tapi mengapa tidak ada?" Luhan mengecek ponselnya siapa tahu ada notifikasi dari Baekhyun, dan benar saja! Baekhyun meminta maaf karena dia harus pulang duluan dengan alasan ibunya akan berkunjung ke Apartment nya dan dia harus menjemput ibunya di Stasiun.

"Hahhh~ Bodoh harusnya aku mengecek ponselku dari tadi!" Luhan merutuki kebodohannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena menurutnya tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa Baekhyun

"Oh! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika dia melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Nuguseyo_?" Tanya Chanyeol Sarkastik

"Woahhh~ ternyata benar kau Park Chanyeol!" Jawab Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

" _Wae_?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

" _Ani_! Aku hanya merindukanmu!" Jawab Luhan dengan cengirannya dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol manja

"Lepaskan Luhan! Orang-orang akan salah paham!" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan Luhan yang memeluknya tapi pelukan Luhan malah semakin erat.

"Orang-orang? Siapa? Fansmu? Yang selalu mengekorimu itu yang disana? Aku tidak masalah" Luhan memandang orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan Chanyeol yang memandang dengan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Luhan dan ia yakini sebagai fans Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku yang bermasalah Luhan! Tetapi lain cerita jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oppa'" Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya

" _Mwoya_! Apa ini trik mu yang baru agar aku memanggilmu 'Oppa' Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut dan Chanyeol mengacak rambut Luhan , Adiknya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol-ssi?!" Luhan membentak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyubit Mulut Luhan

"Aww! Yakk _Appo_!" Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan, ada segerombolan wanita- Fans Chanyeol yang melihat tidak suka dengan interaksi Luhan dan Chanyeol

"Siapa dia? Mengapa dia lakukan itu kepada _Uri Chanyeol_?" Geram salah satu fans Chanyeol

"Benar! Dia menyebalkan!"

"Tapi Chanyeol sangat tampan ketika tertawa begitu!" Tambah yang lain

"Benar! Dia sangat tampan!"

"Permisi kalian menghalangi jalanku!" Seseorang menginterupsi dengan suara datarnya namun terkesan dingin dan tajam.

"Oh Sehun-ssi! Maafkan kami! Maafkan kami!" ucap salah seorang fans sambil membungkuk ketika melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sudahlah! Memangnya kalian sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Ah kami melihat Park Chanyeol!" Refleks salah satu fans Chanyeol menutup melutnya karena keceplosan berbicara

"Ah Park Chanyeol si jenius?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang ketika dia memperhatikan lebih jelas dan dis melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tadi pagi di tolongnya.

"Luhan" Gumam Sehun

"Apa gadis itu bernama Luhan? Apa kau mengenalnya Sehun-ssi?" Tanya salah seorang fans Chanyeol yang berambut merah tapi Sehun tidak mendengarkannya

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol yang masih asyik bercanda, dengan Chanyeol yang mengacak-acak rambut Luhan dan juga Luhan yang cemberut akibat perbuatan Chanyeol tapi pada akhirnya Luhan tertawa kemudian yang membuat Sehun kaget adalah Luhan memeluk Chanyeol yang dibalas juga oleh Chanyeol.

"EKHEMMMMM!" Sehun sengaja berdehem dengan keras untuk menyadarkan dua orang yang asyik berpelukan itu

" _You! What are you doing here_?" Tanya Luhan sambil melotot kepada Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berpelukan dengan pria ini?" Tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak suka kepada Park Chanyeol

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Luhan ketus

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" Sehun menjawab tidak kalah ketus

" _Chogiyo_ Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang huh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka polosnya karena tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini,'siapa laki-laki ini?' pikirnya.

" _Chogiyo_ Park Chanyeol-ssi apa kau tidak tahu aku?"

"Mmmm _Nuguseyo_?" Chanyeol masih dengan wajah polosnya bertanya kepada Sehun dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

" _Heol_! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Oh Sehun!" Jawab Sehun dengan bangga

"Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol kembali mengingat-ingat nama Sehun dan dia tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu

"Apa kau anak Oh Sajangnim?" Tanya Chanyeol

" _That's Right_!" Sehun menunjukkan senyum bangganya tapi bukan kepada Chanyeol tapi kepada Luhan dan Luhan hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya

" _Ah Pangabseubnida_ " Chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun dan Sehun dengan setengah hati menerimanya

" _Ne Ne Pangawayo_! Hajiman Chanyeol-ssi kau tidak boleh berpelukan di kampus seperti tadi apalagi dengan gadis ini!" Sehun menunjuk Luhan

"Mwo? Wae? Mengapa aku tidak boleh berpelukan dengannya? Lagi pula dia itu…."

"Sssttt! Kau diam dulu!" Sehun membungkam bibir luhan dengan tangannya dan Luhan berusaha berontak tapi Sekali lagi Sehun lebih kuat darinya sehingga Luhan menyerah

"Begini Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau Oppanya? Atau kau ini Sahabatnya?" Tanya Sehun

"Kurasa bukan…"

"Maka dari itu Chanyeol-sii kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya apalagi memeluknya! Kau tahu dia siapa? Dia itu wanitaku! Aku bisa mentolerir jika kau itu Oppanya atau sahab- Ani Ani Sahabat pun tidak boleh memeluknya Jika namja! Tapi karena aku tahu kau anak yang jenius dan sudah membawa nama baik kampusku dengan medali-medalimu maka kau aku maafkan sekali ini tapi jika kau melakukan itu lain kali kau tahu kan apa yang bisa ku perbuat terhadapmu" Sehun menghela nafasnya karena dia seperti melakukan rap barusan.

"Awww Yakk!" Sehun menjerit kesakitan saat Luhan menggigit tangannya rupanya Luhan menunggu Sehun lengah dan baru dia menyerang Sehun

"Yakk! Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada op….Yakk Yakk Lepaskan!" Luhan menjerit-jerit ketika Sehun menyeretnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan

"Mwoya~ mengapa aku terjebak dengan dua orang gila itu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan dan tidak lupa Fansnya kembali mengikutinya.

Sehun terus menarik Luhan hingga ke Mobilnya tapi Luhan terus memberontak untuk melarikan diri dari Sehun tapi tetap saja Sehun berhasil menangkapnya lagi begitu berulang kali

"Cepat Masuk!" Perintah Sehun tegas seakan tidak bisa dibantah

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan angkuhnya

"Masuk Luhan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Masuk!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Luhan masih dengan pose angkuhnya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu!"

Set

Hup

Sehun yang kehilangan kesabarannya mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan Luhan langsung memeluk leher Sehun erat

"Yakk Oh Sehun turunkan aku!" Luhan memejamkan matanya karena dia takut Sehun akan membantingnya tapi tanpa disadari Luhan Sehun mendudukkannya dibangku penumpang dengan sangat lembut

"Ayolah Luhan jika kau terus memelukku ini akan menjadi sangat lama" Suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalan-khayalan horornya dan ketika Luhan membuka mata dia kaget wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun hanya berjarak 5cm 'eotokhe? Bagaimana jika Sehun menci-' Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat memusnahkan pikiran tidak bergunanya itu.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menciummu disini!" Astaga! Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan saat ini

"Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu, Nona?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang semanis dan selembut mungkin dan segera Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pipinya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Dasar hormon Sialan!" Gumam Luhan

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu Luhan! Apa perlu aku yang pakaikan?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk dibangku kemudi dengan senyum menggodanya

"Tidak Perlu!" Luhan cepat-cepat memakai sabuk pengamannya setelah itu Sehun memajukan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat.

Diperjalanan hanya ada keheningan Sehun hanya _focus_ menyetir sementara Luhan hanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela mobil dengan kagum bagaiman tidak Hari ini langit senja terasa begitu sejuk mungkin Matahari akan segera pulang ke tempat asalnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Ayo turun!" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan segera turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Luhan

"Bagaimana? Indah kan?" Tanya Sehun Sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya ini, Sungai Han yang jernih dengan cahaya Matahari senja menambah keindahan Sungai Han saat ini.

" _Eo Yeppo_!" Tak beda dengan Sehun Luhan juga melihat pemandangan yang tersajikan didepannya ini dengan takjub karena jujur ini pertama kalinya dia datang kesini , Baekhyun memang pernah mengajaknya tapi dia menolak karena menurutnya Sungai Han sama saja dengan Sungai yang lain tidak ada Istimewa nya tapi sekarang pikiran itu pun terbantahkan.

"Luhan" Sehun yang sudah mendudukan dirinya didepan bemper mobil mewahnya itu mengganggu Luhan yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Luhan Ketus

Sehun menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan duduk disebelahnya

" _Shireo_ " Jawab Luhan dan kembali mengahadap kedepan

"Apa kau mau aku gendong lagi?" Tanya Sehun tersenyum menggoda

Luhan mengehela nafasnya kasar dan segera berbalik kemudian duduk disamping Sehun

" _Wae_?" Tanyanya langsung

" _Ani_ " Jawab Sehun singkat

" _Mwoya_!" Luhan hendak berdiri namun ditahan langsung oleh Sehun

"Duduk saja disini, kakimu bisa pegal jika berdiri terus" Luhan menuruti saran Sehun karena perkataan Sehun ada benarnya juga

Hening

Mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu menikmati pemandangan yang ada dan menikmati sejuknya angin senja yang mungkin sekarang masuk daftar hal-hal yang mereka sukai.

"Luhan" Sehun memanggil Luhan pelan memecah keheningan tetapi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Apa lagi Oh Sehun-ssi?" Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya juga

Lama Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang membuat Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dan mengulang pertanyaannya

"Jadilah Pacarku Luhan!" Jawab Sehun akhirnya

"MWO?!" Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sehun, Luhan melotot meminta penjelasan Sehun dan kemudian Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan

"Apa kau Tuli? Aku bilang jadilah pacarku!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah serius nya dan juga Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa menyadari Matahari yang semakin tenggelam untuk pulang ke tempat asalnya.

~TBC~

Haaaa maaf banget Author ini memang kalo update suka ngaret maklum banyak tugas jadi Author minta pembaca sekalian harap maklum( Geer banget Tor ceritanya ada yang baca )

Author akan sangat senang jika cerita ini ada yang mereview karena Author bisa tahu kekurangan cerita Author sehingga Author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang Author buat jadi Reader-nim Reviem Juseyo

.


End file.
